Question: Omar rowed his boat for $3$ miles on each of the past $11$ days. How many miles did Omar row his boat altogether?
The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Omar went rowing. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 33\text{ miles}$ Omar rowed a total of $33$ miles.